Revelation
by Dusty Paws
Summary: Robin has issues. Raven has the answer. Robin isn't going to like it. Read on Friends as Raven shows exactly what she'll take for her friends. No obvious pairings.
1. Revelation

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Teen Titans : (

* * *

Revelation

Robin was in one of his Slade obsessed moods again. Admittedly he'd had little else to concentrate on since 'the end of the world' had been averted but locking yourself in the evidence room for over twenty-four hours straight was just not normal. The other titans had been checking on him regularly to tell him to come outside for a while or just to eat.

Raven wandered toward the evidence room door. She had been told to check on Robin but being Raven she had an alterior motive. Taking a deep breath she reached to knock on the door. "Go away." Robin's voice was hoarse from lack of use.

"Robin it's me." Raven told him softly.

"I don't care. I need to know who Slade is." He snapped. Raven stood for a few seconds. This was why she had come. She knew Robin wouldn't like it but he needed to know, he'd said it himself. "Let me in." She said.

"No." Came the expected reply.

"Robin, let me in or I'll let myself in." She received no reply, so braced for the worst she teleported into the room.

The room was a mess. Robin's spare uniform lay crumpled on a chair, papers on Slade littered the floor and desk and Robin himself was hunched over that desk holding a broken Slade mask in his hands. "What is it Raven?" He asked sharply.

"Rob, after Slade saved you I did some digging-."  
"Stop beating about the bush Raven. It's not like you." He cut in.

"I got his DNA. And a match."

"You did?" He asked eagerly.

"Yes but you won't like it. It came as a match to Richard Grayson. You." She told him watching his reaction. "It' not me not after X. You know that." He snapped.

"I never said it was…I think he's your father." She answered calmly.

"NO! My father is dead." He yelled in her face.

"Robin. I cross referenced the data, it came back to a Kai Grayson."

"Uncle Kai?" The Boy Wonder was stunned.

"No. Kai your father." She was reasonable.

"He can't be. He tried to kill us." He was grasping at straws.

"Yeah and _my_ father didn't." There was absolutely no humour in her voice.

"He's not my father!" He snarled.

"I'm sorry." It was all she could say.

"NO!" She was lying. She had to be lying. But Raven never lied.

"Robin. Slade is your father."She said gently as if to a child. Her leader rose to his feet stepping towards her. "He's not my father." He muttered before striking her across the face. Hard.

She stumbled back, her face portraying no emotion as her jaw grew into an angry blue and purple bruise. She carried on as if nothing had happened. "He may be your father but that doesn't mean you have to be like him." She told him her voice still uncharacteristically soft. Robin raised his trembling fist again. Raven looked into his masked eyes fearlessly. "Go on. Hit me." He didn't move. "I won't hit you back if that's what's stopping you." She assured him matter-of-factly. Slowly Robin's arm dropped back against his side and he lowered his eyes. "Rae. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He said shamefully.

"Felt like you meant it from this end." She replied massaging her jaw. "I know when I'm not needed. Hell it's a change from not being wanted."  
"That's not true." Robin said forcefully. Raven raised her eyebrows wearily then turned deep black and melted through the floor.

"Dude. Raven what happened to your face?" Beastboy asked as she materialised in the living room. "It's nothing." She told him going back to her usual monotone.

"Raven, your jaw and half of your face is bruised. That is not nothing." The green boy argued. "Rae, go to the Med Lab. I'll check it out for you." Cyborg offered his friend. "It's fine." She declined putting her hand over the bruise. Her glowed blue for a few seconds and the bruise receded. "See?" She asked proving a point. Beastboy left the room for some reason or another. Cyborg sat on the sofa next to Raven who was holding her head in her hands. "Did Robin hit you?" He asked quietly. Raven gave him a look that plainly said 'You have to ask?' "You told him, didn't you?" He carried on shaking his head. "About Slade? Yeah."

"And he didn't take it well." Her robotic friend stated.

"How can you tell?" She answered sarcastically. "I'm worried about him Cy." She told him her voice softening again. "I know Rae. But you can't let him carry on like this." The cybernetic teen said gesturing to her face.

"I know. That's why I'm going to snap him out of it." She replied fiercely standing to leave. "Like your style girl." He said affectionately. She smiled at him levitating to give him a swift hug then flying out of the door.

She had been standing in the evidence room fort 10 minutes and Robin still refused to believe her. She had obtained fresh bruises to her face and hands. Yet she stood still defiant, she knew it was dangerous to rile her leader and if her plan didn't work she could end up seriously injured. Then the Plan hit a large snag. An orange and black masked snag to be exact. Raven turned to face him raising her glowing fists "Back off Slade. He doesn't deserve this. Not from you." She growled. Slade smiled sweetly.  
"Oh but it's not him I'm after. It's you. My new apprentice." Raven felt like laughing in his face. "And why would I join you?"  
"While you've been with _my boy_ Robin. I've been with your friends." Raven's eyes widened in panic. Slade waved a hand carelessly behind him where sure enough Starfire, Beastboy and Cyborg were bound and gagged on floor. Resisting the urge to run to them she turned back to Slade and Robin. Father and son hadn't said a word to each other, choosing instead to glare hatefully at each other. Ignoring Slade she spoke to her leader. "Robin. Don't forge what I told you. You are not him and you don't have to be." Then turning to Slade, "let's go."  
Her new uniform was much the same as her old one but her cloak was now jet black, the brooch held Slade's insignia and her leotard was black and orange. Raven herself hadn't changed in the slightest. She had promised Slade that if he ever laid a hand on Robin again she would destroy him for good. Currently he was upgrading some weapon of his while Raven was curled up in a corner reading. They were sat in stony silence when Cyborg, Beastboy and Starfire raced through the door. Slade turned his weapon on them "Like a snake without a head." He muttered firing at Raven's friends. One by one they fell and one by one Raven teleported them back to the Tower. Slade walked over to her. "You're not actually that bad looking you know." He said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. A light bulb smashed above his head as she glared at him "Hey calm down. It was a compliment." She ignored him. "Robin's not coming you know." She looked up. "He's my son. I should know." That got her attention. "He's not like you! He will never be like you! He is Robin and he always will be!" She snapped.

"Brave words from my brave little Raven."  
"She is not yours and neither am I." Came a cold voice from the doorway. "I am myself. I carve my own path and I will not follow yours." The owner of the voice stepped into the light. Robin. "Hello Father."

* * *

Ooh. Kinda reminds you of Luke Skywalker finding out Darth Vader's his Father doesn't it? Anyway mad ramblings aside please review. 


	2. Deal with it

More Robin and Raven friendshippiness.

* * *

It had been little more than a week since Robin had saved her from Slade's apprenticeship and yet Raven still found herself standing outside the evidence room. Robin was once again inside brooding over Slade. Whether it was Robin's fury or Slade's fear of Raven's promise there was no two ways about it, Robin had beaten Slade. Now all he had to do was beat his own mind. "Robin. I know I'm probably the person you least want to see right now but I'm also the only one who can help you deal with this." Raven said as firmly as she could. Robin had to be the most stubborn person she had ever met. "I don't want to 'deal with it'. Raven." Her leader's voice said. Sighing Raven rolled her eyes. "Look. Robin. If you don't accept this it'll destroy you from the inside. Trust me I know." She said quietly looking at her hands.

"Leave me alone." Was the only answer her efforts achieved. Loud, heavy footsteps heralded their robotic friends arrival. "He still in there?" He asked Raven.

"Yeah." She admitted, "Cyborg, I'm not giving up on him." She murmured.

"I know. But I thought you might want to get some sleep." Cyborg suggested lightly. "You've been up here all day and half the night. We're worried about you." His voice lost its humour as she shook her head. "You. Bed. Now." He ordered his friend shoving her towards her room before she could object. "But…" She started but a stony look from Cyborg stopped her. "Now." He chuckled at the half-demon's sarcastic mock salute as she left. "She's worried about you Robin. That's all. She's been out here for hours not giving up on you, just like you didn't give up on her. Personally I think she's wasting her time." Cyborg told the solid metal door harshly before walking away.

Cyborg was right. He was treating Raven terribly. She had stood by him, even when he had been lashing out. Robin's masked eyes widened as he realised that Raven had taken all those blows then become Slade's apprentice, all for him. And yet here he was treating her like dirt. Raven had been trying to help him all along he'd just been to blind to see it. Slowly Robin stood and walked to the door. Peering around the doorframe to check none of the other Titans could see him he made his invisible way to Raven's room.

Raven had collapsed on her bed from sheer exhaustion but was unable to sleep. Robin was on her mind again. If he didn't get through this soon he was going to end up like her: unable to let anyone get close. She didn't want that for him. She vaulted skilfully off her bed landing in front of the door. Allowing herself a small smile she opened the door to a surprise. Robin was standing right outside the door his fist raised to knock. She let the smile drop. "Raven. Thank you. For not giving up on me. When even I had." He told her. "And I'm sorry. For everything." He carried on.

"It's ok Robin. It's what friends do." She replied gently.

"I just don't know how to take it."  
"I understand Robin. It must be hard, finding out your worst enemy is your father."

"You're right there." He chuckled before adding, "Can I…meditate with you?" If Raven had been taken aback she didn't let it show. "Sure. Come in." She replied stepping away from the door to allow her leader to enter.

The next morning Robin entered the kitchen to wide eyes from all but Raven. He ignored this and sat in his usual seat between the two girls with a pre-made cup of coffee. "So Rob why've been hiding from us dude." The green boy asked unable to contain his curiosity. "Yes friend, please tell us what has been troubling you." The alien added to the plea. "You didn't tell them?" He asked Raven ignoring the pair.

"Only me, you and Cyborg know." He answered quietly sparing Cyborg the endless questions. "Thank you." Robin murmured in response nodding towards Cyborg in silent thanks. "It was nothing guys, just something from the past." Robin said shrugging as he sipped his lukewarm coffee. "Wasn't a very good-looking 'nothing' either." Raven muttered in her leaders ear causing him to choke, much to the hilarity of his team. _Just a normal day in the tower. _Robin thought as he murmured Raven's reply. "Well I have no idea where I get that from then." Causing the mystic to chuckle lightly.

* * *

That's my 3rd fanfic post today so i'm gonna stop now but as always REVIEW! 


End file.
